The real me
by ice cold wolf
Summary: Who are the bladers really? Are they really what they look? What can they be hiding? Warning OOC and Rating may change. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

This is the frist story I have posted in a long time. So please R&R.

* * *

><p><strong>Max Tate<strong>

"Hey Max!" Micheal said

"Hey! How's it going!" I asked with a smile on my face

"Not so well. But you won't understand," he said

There it is again. All they see when they look at me is a hyper, bubbley dumb blond. I mean that's all they see. That's not me at all. I may seem happy and sugar high all the time, but that doesn't mean that I'm always like that.

I can be sad and I can frown. And just because I'm blond doesn't mean that I'm dumb. I'm really as smart as the Cheif. But I don't show it. Being blonde doesn't make me dumb. Not all blonds are dumb. I hate when people judge me like that.

"Try me," I say.

"Don't worry about it. Its nothing, just a small problem," he says.

There they go again. They hide their problems from me. They think I'm far to innocent to hear about their problems. Hey not even I can smile all the time. Come on, if they were really my true friends then they can trust that I can help them out with their own problems even if they don't help with mine. They should see right thourgh me.

They say best friends know the real you. Your true friends, they know everything about you. If that's ture then I don't have any true friends. Because all of my friends think that I'm way to happy all the time. But there is one person who is close. But even he has a long way to go. Rei, the closest any person can get to being perfect. But even he, my so called 'best friend next to Tyson' isn't all that close.

"Whatever you say Mikey!" I say sounding too happy.

After years of work on my fake happy voice, anyone can believe me. I mean everyone, my mom, my dad and even the great Kai. And they say he can read anyone with his eyes. After all these years acting happy and smiling all the time comes second to breathing. No need to think about it. No need to give me a few seconds for it to work. It just happens without a second thought.

I can fool anyone with this fake happy voice and smile of mine.

Should that be something I'm proud of?

Maybe I should stop acting like this and people won't misread me so much. But after all of this time everyone might think that I have finally lost it. I've dug myself into deep, I'll need help to get out of this hole.

It will take some time and I hope people will change the way they see me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please R&R. Thank you.


	2. Tyson

Tyson is really hard to write. I didn't really know where to go with this. I'm not proud of this chapter. I will try to change it but I'm not so sure.

Thank you so much for the reviews. Thank you to **Kiwislience** and** kaihil lover**.

* * *

><p>"Tyson really? Is food all you can think of?" Hilary yells at me as I take a bite out of a sandwhich.<p>

"No. I think about other things too," I say.

"Yeah like when your next meal is and..."

There she goes again. Why is it always Hilary? Why does she always have to make fun of me? The others don't then why does she keep on doing it? Sure other teams like to tease me, but my team doesn't. Well not anymore. They let me be. They know it hurts my feelings.

I mean I'm not big or anything. I workout everyday. But a growing boy needs to eat. And to fill this strange emtpy feeling... I eat cause I want to grow and to feel whole. To feel full. To feel like a whole human.

She's the only one. Even the other teams do it less then her and she's suppose to be my friend. She doesn't know anything about me. And she never will if she keeps doing what she's doing. She teases me everyday, can't this girl just leave me alone? Doesn't she have any other friends to hang out with? She's always over here.

"Don't you have other plans. Any but tease me?" I say.

"Today's my day off. I wanted to hang out with you guys," she says. "But your facing stuffing is ruining that."

"Why don't you lay off him Hilary?" Rei says.

Yes! Rei to my reasue! I owe him big time if he can get this brat off me.

"Yeah. Give the poor guy a break," Max adds.

I owe you too Maxie! Thanks for standing up against the witch for me! You'll the bestest friends ever! If Cheif was here he would be with you guys.

"Why are you guys defending him? I mean doesn't he make you sick?" she asks.

"No. We understand." Kai steps up.

"What are you talking about? Understand what?" she rasies an eyebrow. "Did he pay you guys to do this? He may be your friend but I knbow even you guys find this gross." she huffs.

I glare at her. We all do. "What?"

"Look. We'll be training today. So can you please leave." I turn around and leave.

'She'll never understand me. She's to happy and dumb. She thinks every thing turns out right in the end.'

"What's going on here!" I can hear her yell.

"Something you'll never understand..." we all whisper.

She never will. She's had a good life. A great life. Nothing bad really ever happened to her. But I know my real friends understand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Like I said. I'm not really happy with this chapter. So please be nice.


End file.
